Crimson Moon
by Ai no Tenshi
Summary: A story of romance, mystery, and betrayal:: While on their mission, two members of Avalanche have betrayed their comrades to join another incorporation with a certain scheme up their sleeves, hiding their second identities, along with two other confidante


Chapter 1: Bloody Signatures **__**

Chapter 1: Bloody Signatures

Nearly midnight, the moon stepped out of its shadows, moonlight creeping in through the woods and the town it shone upon. A brisk figure with glowing eyes trampled over tree roots, trying to besiege the forest it called home. It walked slowly, like a predator hunting. 

A woman soon walked through it, unaware of the violent guardian. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she began to hum a personal quiet melody. Upon looking at her watch, she watched the long hand strike twelve. The mysterious figure clutched its stomach in agony, twitching every second. The sound of fabric being ripped reached the woman's ears and she tensed, looking behind her with fear. Gaining composure she quickened her pace, aware now that she wasn't the only one walking.

Pouncing would have been difficult for the distance between the figure and the woman was extremely great. But it didn't seem to mind at all for a great leap was all it took to catch up to the woman. Instead of a fast walk she switched gears into running mode and dodged the evil creature behind her, tears ever flowing like a rushed waterfall. Paws clawed at her clothing, tearing bits and pieces off exposing bare flesh. Scarlet waves flowed down her arms and legs, and her long tresses that fell over her bottle-green eyes, blinded her view of escape.

Another pounce and she was on the floor, wiggling out of the creature's vicious grasp. It tore at her ligaments carefully, blood splattering onto the ground and nearby trees like a gushing, crimson fountain. It managed to cut her body in two, except for the spinal cord, which it left intact. Then, it tore at her intestines and liver, feeding on the mortal being. Blood dripped from its lips and it wiped the metallic liquid away with its paws. It bore its eyes into the woman's own and she let out a blood-piercing scream as it revealed itself as a werewolf. And with sudden surprise, the werewolf let out a conniving, evil, human-like grin, holding its paw up in the air and crashed down on the woman's body. The sound of an audible crack of bones filled the air, and the woman screamed no more.

A woman with blood-piercing eyes sat down on a tree branch, a slender leg hanging off. She wore a burgundy summer dress, which was an unusual color for that style of clothing, and black leggings. She watched the animal with amusement and waited until it finished feasting on the unfortunate woman whom laid dead, her bones the only remains. Letting out a yawn, she caught the werewolf's attention and he growled at her with raging eyes like hot coal. 

"Don't snarl at me you bastard." She snapped. "I get enough of those from others like you."

"What are you doing here?" It asked with a deep growl, forced from its throat. 

"Oh, I see. You're of the male gender. Figures…you're a bit grouchy on my part."

"Answer my question!" It was about ready to pounce and it was only then that his eyes began to glow an eerie blue.

"Feisty temper you got there, you dog. I'll simply be on my way if you don't mind. I don't like revealing my purposes anyhow." The woman said simply with a cynical smirk. Then, she disappeared to his disappointment. Soon, he stalked back into the slum district and went into a small hotel room through the window.

*~*

"How was your shift tonight, Crimson? Any luck with his transformation?"

"No Jinna. In fact, I couldn't do anything to it. Plus, it was busy eating…what do you expect with a violent creature like that?" 

"There's this something called the 'hypnotic effect' that you have. I envy you…I could use that on Dark once in awhile. He fails to cooperate with his hormones." Jinna replied and went to grab a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"It's for seduction, my dear Jinna. Seduction." Crimson repeated with a smile. 

"Oh right. You know, it **could** come in handy one of these days."

Crimson grinned and lay back on the black, satin-covered couch. "And just what are you implying?"

"Nothing!" protested Jinna. And, with a sudden smirk, she started for a second time. "Then again, the boys?"

They both fell into hysterics and as a knock came upon their door, they stopped. Crimson poured wine into her glass and crossed her legs, a small portion of fabric from her dress pushed up her leg. As their visitors entered, one smiled lazily at her, plopping down into the vacant spot next to her. The other individual seated himself next to Jinna. 

The one sitting near Crimson nuzzled against her neck, bringing his lips closer to the soft flesh. 

"Uh-oh. Blaze, the wonder pony is getting the urge to mount me again." Crimson said with a wicked grin, and turning to Blaze, she pushed him away and pinched his cheeks in a kid-like manner. "Aren't you?"

He rubbed his red cheeks and glared daggers at her. "Don't do that! Damn you, I like Jinna now."

"Step back 'wonder pony'," Dark said with venom dripping in his tone of voice. "I already claimed her."

"Chill! I was just kidding! You guys can't seriously take a joke." He grumbled and sulked. Crimson prodded him with a finger and leaned against him.

"And neither can you."

"…"

"Hah! See what I mean? You're not taking this well. I say we call it a night." She declared and entered her bedroom, Blaze following behind without words. 

"Should we?" Jinna inquired her lover. He picked her up as she let out a small squeal. 

"Definitely." And they disappeared into their own bedroom.

*~*

A.N: A novel I'm working up. It may not be towards good quality but I'm getting there! So, can you guys and gals be really nice [plus boost my ego…^_^ I'm just kidding] and review my pathetic attempt at a story? Or you can flame your ass off and tell me how much you hated it. *winks*


End file.
